Us Against The World
by Dreaming light 14
Summary: She lost everything to the Walkers; her dad and her brother. Now she and her sister are now living in a prison with a group of people like them. A boy named Carl is trying to be her friend. But she likes to keep to herself, unlike her sister who is a social butterfly. But what will happen when a man called "The Governor" comes and threatens to ruin everything? OCxCarl (please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello lovely people. I would like yo infrom you that his is my very firt fanfic. But i do want to let you know that criticism is welcomed with open arms. My writing skill and descriptive wording is some what ok, but probably not to your liking. I am only in 8th grade so of course its going to bad, and I am deeply sorry for that. This first chapter seems a bit rushed, but trust I will make up for it, promise. _  
_

* * *

The world was beautiful before all the industry took place and the rail road tracks were placed everywhere. Of course, I wasn't born in the time, but I have seen pictures. The world has never been more... at peace. But then a virus broke out.

It caused people to break out in fevers, they would break out in sweat and have terrible nightmares, or even daydreams. They said that there were these distorted creatures, most of them said they were seeing zombies. And soon these people turned into a flesh-eating monster.

He army fought against these monsters but to no prevail. Towns were the last things hit, but got reports from the cities. Networks went down and the Internet crashed.

This was the rise of an apocalypse. My family and I called them demons. Though we were not Catholic, but Native Americans. We believed that we were somehow punished. Maybe for building cities, that everything was meant to have been kept the same.

Now my family and I are surviving in this dead new world. We've been on the move ever since this virus started, and will survive anyway we can.

"Dad, can I see that thingy for my gun, I ran out," I said.

My dad looked at, then sighed and passes me a magazine. "You need to learn some things about guns, sweetie. You may teaching these things to others if I die."

His brought unwanted memories of my mom. She died when a demon bit her and killed her. And now its only my father, brother, sister, and me. Since I'm the oldest I'm the one who always has to protect my younger sister and brother.

"I will once I find a pack of gum, then I might just think about it," I smiled. But Aaron just looked at me with a pointed look.

A bead os sweat rolled down my neck as the hot Georgia sun beat on me. "Dad, what happens if all of us dies but one?" I ask.

He looks at me with a disbelieving look at my words, but hen sighed. He knew the truth, and wasn't going to bother trying to lie. "If all but one us dies then they can either kill them self, or try to survive on their own," he explained.

My dad knew how I was, but I had not the slightest clue. Aaron said I was wise beyond my time, that I was sensible and kind to others. He said I was a polite girl and would grow up and be a beautiful and respected women. I doubt that, I would say. But my dad would look at me and just smile, and say that he wasn't lying.

"Are you kids hungry?" Asked Aaron. I nodded, and so did the kids. He handed out two granola bars to Monica and Isaiah, but only gave me half of his.

I looked at him with disbelief, but didn't question. I loved my father, and I loved my siblings mire than anything. I would want my brother and sister fed more than I, I want them to live on if I ever died, and my father would make that promise.

I smiled at the three and leaned against the tree. "RaeLynn, can you re braid my hair, it came it and I don't like it," said Monica. I nodded and she turned so her back was to me. Her braid started at her forehead as I started to french braid her short, dark red hair. She dyed it a deep red a couple of years ago, but the color never faded, so Monica was stuck with red hair.

"I got a sea of flowers, but all these hours are just mine alone. No ones home. Buy me the finest china, each time I dine its only me alone, with the heater on," I sang. Bridget Mendler made good songs, and All I See Is Gold was a one of my favorites. Its been 5 or 6 years since I've heard the song, but I still remember.

"We should get going now," said Aaron. I nodded and got up, and put my pistol back I my holster.

"Dad, where are we going to go?" Asked Isaiah.

"I plan on taking us to a town not far from here. We just have to go around a prison," he explained with a sigh.

"Then there will probably prisoners there, maybe a demon got in and turned them, the place would be crawling with them," I said.

My dad smiled and patted me o the back. "I didn't think of that, good job. I swear, you're getting smarter by the day," he said.

"I knew school was just a waste of time. 11th grade was a living hell," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said.

"RaeLynn said the h-e-l-l word," said , I thought.

"Give me your gun, your grounded for 3 days," commanded my dad. My jaw went slack and I tried to form words, but the only sounds that would come out was little 'uh's'. Grr, I was going to get my brother back.

The prison was just up ahead when I noticed movement inside the fences. Demons lined the front gates.

"Dad, I think there are people inside the prison," I pointed voices were hushed as we talked.

Monica suddenly screamed, and a crash from the bushes made me jump. A demon grabbed my dad and bit him on the neck. "Daddy!" I screamed. Growls erupted from the demons by the fence as they made their way towards us. I quickly took the two littles ones hands, but not before I grabbed my pistol. "I'm sorry, dad," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters_

_"I'm sorry, dad," I whispered._

My breath came in shallow gasps as I tried to keep my cool. The first priority is to get my siblings to safety before breaking down. They panted as we ran for the fence, and the demons were closing in from ahead. How were we going to get through, I thought.

"You guys climb that fence over there as I distract them, make sure to keep each other safe, okay?" I didn't bother to wait for their answer as I pushed them towards the fence and started to yell and jump in a frenzy. "Hey! Over here you filthy things!"

My attempts were successful as the demons came for me. I raised the pistol and took aim at their bobbing heads, pulling the trigger before aiming at another. One-by-One the creatures fell into a heap on the ground, dyeing for a second time. Only a few remained, and I felt triumphed. But the feeling only lasted a few minutes before one of them came and pushed me to ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I screamed and thrashed underneath the weight, trying to keep its hands and teeth away from me. At least I could die knowing that my siblings are safe, and hoped that they would be accepted into the group inside the prison. Right when I was about to give up the heavy weight ceased and my eyes snapped open.

My brother took the demon in his hands and threw the creature into the bushes with surprising force. "Hurry up! Let's get to safety before we get mobbed." I smiled at Isaiah as he took my hand and helped me up, leading me to the fence and started to climb. My legs were holding most of my weight as I pulled myself up and over the metal, almost slipping but caught my grip. Demon's gathered at the bottom as I realized we had to jump down at least 10 ft.

"Okay, here's the plan: I'm going to jump and then when I say 'jump', you jump down and I'll catch you, okay?" Isaiah nodded as I readied myself. My eyes closed as I breathed in and let go, pushing off with my feet. The feeling of falling made my stomach coil in a knot and the granola threatened to come back up"s

I landed in a crouch and almost fell on my butt but leaned forward and caught myself. "RaeLynn, how will Isaiah get down without getting hurt?" I turned and saw Monica. Her face was tear streaked and her nose is red.

"Okay Isaiah, jump!" I said. He hesitated at first, but let go and fell. Isaiah fell into my arms, the weight took me by surprise as I fell on my butt.

"Oh my gosh, you're so heavy," my voice strained as I helped him up.

"I'm not that fat am I?" He chuckled but it turned into an agonized groan.

Fear flooded through me. "What's wrong?" my voice wavered as I felt his chest, for any wounds. A hole was in his shirt and blood stained it.

"A demon bit me when I helped you," he breathed.

"You did?" I felt tears prick at my eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. Isaiah nodded and closed his eyes as sweat formed on his forehead. I heard heavy footfalls on the loose gravel as I held my brother.

"RaeLynn, a man is coming," Monica said fearfully. I turned and saw him, he wore a battered white shirt and a slim vest. Dirty jeans covered his long legs and a sheriff's hat was worn on his dark hair. "Rae, what are you doing, what if he hurts us?" she whispered in my ear.

I looked to her and took her hand in mine, giving it a quick squeeze. "Stay with our brother," I said flatly. I got up and put my gun away. The man, more like a boy, stopped only a few feet away from where I stood, looking from me to my sister and brother behind me. He started to walk towards them but I stepped in front of him and gave him a deadly look.

"Your not getting past me," I said. He only nodded and backed away. I am surprised, I thought he would have pulled a gun on us but he didn't.

"My names Carl, what's yours?" he asked in a polite tone.

I stood there dumb struck as he held out his hand to me, only to have my sister take it and give it a soft shake. "My names Monica, and this is my sister, and my... dyeing brother," she whispered the last part to him.

"I'm sorry about that. But I'm sure that when he passes he will be helping you get through everything," he said.

I looked at him, but turned and went back to Isaiah. His breathing came in short puffs as I held him gently in my arms. Tears threatened to spill, but I pulled them back in and continued to run my slim fingers through my brothers brown hair. Isaiah was only 14, a good two years younger and still had a lot to do in his life. I mean sure, this world is damned to be dead and overrun by demon's, but he could find a girl and fall in love. Have a family of his own, I would be an aunt. I smiled at the thought of my siblings having a family of their own, and I would be their protector. With all the strength I posses I will fight for my sister and make sure she dies of old age.

"Are you okay?" asked Carl. I turned and looked at him. Tears rolled my cheeks as my thoughts rolled, making out a plan in my head at how I was going to ask something. But as always I failed. My charisma skills were weak, I was different from my family. They could pull out an award-winning speech, all I could so was say "hi" and walk away.

"I'm fine, why do you care?" I mumbled.

He sighed and smiled gently. "Because your crying," he said. I only wiped my tears and looked back to my brother. His breathing stopped. I only looked at Isaiah before getting up and pulling out my pistol.

"Rae,what are you doing?" Monica's voice was breathy and as I was about to pull the trigger. Everything seemed like a dream. I looked around and saw the sad face of my little sister, the friendly face of Carl. The demon's seemed so distant. My life seemed fake. I wanted to die, but what would happen to Monica?

I could see her lips moving. But I couldn't hear anything. She darted her eyes to Isaiah and her mouth opened wide, as if she was screaming. I pointed the gun at my younger brother and looked at him. He was reaching for my leg, but I had pulled the trigger and his hand ceased.

I could hear every intake of breath I took, and the beat of my heart. Then all the sound came back. Monica was screaming, and I could hear people murmuring. People lined the fence as I turned my head. I could hear them saying things like "She shot someone", " she doesn't even care about that little girl, are they all related?", "what is Carl doing with that lunatic? That poor little girl, she had to see that boy be shot".

I felt like running away. Another man came and knelt beside me. "What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"My names RaeLynn, now what's yours?" I asked. He got up and down on me.

"The names Rick." I nodded and looked at my sister. She is curled up in a tight ball as she cried her eyes out. My eyes darted to my dead brother. His eyes were shut and a bullet hole went through his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare people," I whispered. Rick just stood there and looked at me. I sighed and stood on my feet. Carl knelt by my sister, gently shaking her. She looked up and put her arms around his neck.

"I want my brother," she cried. The people at the fence looked at me with cold eyes. And all I could do was stare back. What was I supposed to do when I just got done killing my brother? When my sister is mourning for him? I can't do anything because I feel like I was buried underground underground. The air was getting thick and I could barely breathe.

Rick looked at me and walked away. My mind seemed to replace him with my dad, and it looked as if my father felt ashamed of me. "Dad?" I said without thinking. Rick turned back with a confused expression. "I'm sorry," I said again. He just shook his head.

"Just make sure you get inside before dark. Carl will help you bury your friend." he told me.

I looked at him and said, "he wasn't my friend, he was my brother."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said, then patted me on my back before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for a fee days, but I got it up. So please read and enjoy :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I do own my OC's_

* * *

A"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said, then patted me on my back before turning and walking away.

I nodded softly as Rick walked away and through a door. Monica is led inside by a women with dark red hair and the crowd of people left. Carl and I were the only ones left to bury my brother.

"So we bury the loved ones over there, and then that's our garden. We do some work, like cleaning up and cooking, taking care of the little ones. Right now, we have to bury your brother," Carl Explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mhm," I said. He just looked at before taking my brother and carrying him over the fields and set him down on the ground. "I could have carried him," I said as I ran up beside him.

"Nah, its fine. He isn't that heavy," he said. I only looked at Isaiah with sad eyes before finding a shovel and digging a 6ft, squared hole.

The sun was low in the sky and cast a warm glow on the grass beneath our feet. I shoveled the last piece of dirt and tossed it. "That took longer then I thought," I huffed.

Carl nodded in agreement as I bent down and placed to fingers to my lips and placed them on the cross I built. "Husukiť sukni, please protect us as we travel and survive, and I regret not saving you," I said. A new set of tears pricked at my eyes as I looked at the slight bump in the ground. My fingers intertwined with the necklace on my neck.

It had a little deer skin bag on the end. The string is beaded and settled on my breast-plate.

"How old was he?" Asked Carl.

I looked at him. His hair is dishivled and his eyes drooped due to working and not resting. I bet he was really tired. "He was 14, a couple of years younger than I am now," I added.

He nodded before bending down beside me. "You know he loved you right? Those people... just forget about them. They don't know anything about you, so why care. I saw how you looked when they said those mean things, and that wasn't right," he whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes and begged for the tears to retreat back. "Thank you, Carl. I appreciate it," I smiled politely.

I sat there for what seemed like hours. Right when I was about to stand a wave of nuesa hit me and I wracked with dry heaves. Nothing came up. My stomach coiled and rolled as it tried to give up any source of food I had.

The only type of food I had in three days was a half of a granola bar. "Are you ok?" Asked Carl. "Wait, stupid question," he added quickly.

Carl gently put his hand on my back and started rubbing circles. "Just breath through it. It helps." His voice was soothing to my ears and made my feel relaxed.

My breath came in shallow gasps as I did as advised. I calmed and stood back up. I felt weak to the bone and I felt tired and cold.

"How long has t been since you actually ate?" His brow furrowed.

"About three days," I muttered. I felt out of breath and I could barely lift arm.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked with slight humor in his voice.

I looked at as if he was crazy. I just shook my head and slowly got to my feet. "I'm... I'm fine. I can make it inside with out your help." With that, I made my way towards the concrete vicinity and went through the double doors.

Everything seemed to slow down again, like a dream. I smiled as all feeling left me, making me feel like I was floating.

Then things seemed to get black as I continued on my way, not giving a care if I end up somewhere other than a room with a bed.

I fell into complete and blissful darkness.

Flashes of my mom and dad made me feel at home, but then it turned dark. Those monsters came and ate them. Tears ran down my siblings cheeks, and all I could do is watched as they scream.

Sweat drenched me as my eyes snapped open. A blanket is bunched at my feet and I was staring at an empty concrete room. A set of iron bars looked out into a hall other cells.

"Monica?" I croaked. The iron door was open, but no one came in. There seemed to be other people in the prison, but I guess some of still didn't like me.

With all y strength I sat up and stood. The delicious smell of eggs found its way into my nose, and cacaused my stomach to growl in hunger.

"Food," I mumbled. I walked out of the cell and slowly made my way down a long hallway lined with cell blocks.

Soft whispers made there way to my ears. "Mommy, it's that girl", "their actually letting her stay?", " you stay away from that girl." I only looked froward and continued making my way to the mess hall, where ever that is.

I let my mind came to me thinking of my sister. Where could she be?

"RaeLynn?" I turned to see Carl and my sister.

"What is it?" I asked. Monica looked at with her brown eyes before breaking into a cheerful smile.

"Well, we came to see you but you weren't here. So we thought you tried to find the cafeteria, so we went this. And I figured you would since your good at finding your way to food by smell," she explained. I looked at him wide-eyed before turning and continued on my way.

"Wait, you're not going to talk, even after yesterday?" She said.

"I buried our yesterday, Monica. Do actually think I want to talk?" I snapped.

"I only figured because you never talk much. And I thought you wanted someone to talk to, so I got Carl. All three of us can talk," she said happily. My 13-year-old sister looked so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that.

I sighed and held out my hand, she took and she skipped down the hall and into room. Carl was right behind us as I saw the metal tables and quiet people sitting, eating the food provided.

They all stopped to look at us, or me? "Its her," they started to whisper. A little, maybe the age of 7, looked at me scared eyes. Why are these people so hung up on what I did? He was my brother, he would have turned and killed people. I did what I had to do.

Monica sat an empty table, letting go of my hand. A few girls about my sisters age came up and said, "Hi." From there the 4 of them talked and giggled. So much for talking.

Carl came with a two plates full of scrambled eggs. I looked at him, and he nodded. With quick motions I took the plastic plate and fork and stuffed my mouth. The warm and fluffy goodness of eggs, though I don't normally eat it.

"Good?" Chuckled Carl. I looked at him and nodded. Within 5 minutes I had finished my huge plate of eggs.

"Thanks," I smiled. He smiled back bt frowned as he looked behind me. I turned and saw a boy with honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was pale, and wore a black T-shirt and blue-jeans

I waved a hello and turned. Yes, it was rude, but the guy had an aura that said "hey, I'm sexy, date me so I can dump you before night's end".

"My names Will. What's yours?" He asked, taking a seat right next to me. I tensed, and I so badly wanted to scoot away. This guy was too close for comfort.

"Well Will, my names not important. What is important is who you lost the dare to," I mumbled.

"There's no dare, nothing of the sort. So are you going to give me a name or do I have to get it from Carl?" He challenged.

I sighed mentally. "My names 'get the fuck away from me before I slap you'," I said sweetly. I gave him a wink before getting up and walking out the way we came.

This is not the time to be getting into stupid relationships. I just hope my sister gets the memo.

* * *

Please review, thank you \(^o^)/


End file.
